


The Best Support Money Can't Buy

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets into a car accident while Levi is at work. Having never broken a bone before, Eren learns that having someone there for you can make a whole world of difference.</p><p>[Ereri Secret Santa 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Support Money Can't Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this gift! The prompt could've gone many ways, but I'm glad it didn't have to be angsty! I apologise if there are any mistakes, I've edited by myself.

 

Before today, Eren had never set foot in an accident & emergency department of a hospital. He had never even watched any shows on television about it. In fact, the only time he has visited a hospital at all had been when he’d accompanied Armin when he needed some blood tests, and they had been in and out in less than half an hour.

 

All of this might explain why his current situation feels so surreal.

 

He can’t say how long he’s been waiting. Checking the clock barely seems important, especially when it’s hanging on the wall behind him and his neck still hurts. The casualty waiting room is packed, and just keeps getting busier. Friday nights are hectic, he understands that.

 

He’s tired, but the throbbing in his head and arm are keeping him awake, not to mention the noise of the people all around him. The ice pack covering his injured arm is helping with numbing all feeling, but he thinks it might be losing its effect. He closes his eyes, for what feels like only a moment, until he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

 

“Eren? Eren! Oh thank fuck.” Eren turns his head, seeing Levi rush towards him for only a second before he winces and groans in pain. Keeping the ice pack balanced, he rubs at the side of his neck, trying to soothe it after the quick movement. Unfortunately, it doesn’t help much.

 

Levi stops in front of him, his expression the most worried Eren has ever seen it. He’s still in his suit from work, but his hair has strands out of place, a sure sign that he’s messed it up in frustration but then tried to fix it afterwards. The hands that reach towards Eren are shaking ever so slightly.

 

“Hey, Levi. I’m so— _ow_! I’m so glad to see you,” Eren says. He attempts a smile, but his whole face feels too tense. In any case, it doesn’t seem to comfort Levi. The man lowers himself into the empty plastic chair to Eren's side, purposely slow, as if he’d collapse otherwise. One of his hands comes to rest on Eren's knee, giving it a quick squeeze before he sighs in obvious relief.

 

“I came as soon as I got the call. Parking is a nightmare here, I swear I was ready to leave the car in the middle of the damn road. What the fuck happened?”

 

Just having Levi there, touching and talking to him, makes Eren feel more relaxed. He lets out a laugh, although it sounds more like a weak cough.

 

“Hey. You know, when the nurses asked if I needed them to call anyone, I got to tell them that you’re my husband.” Eren gives him a goofy smile, pushing away the pain for a moment. “It’s the first time I’ve told a stranger.” Levi looks him in the eyes, his concern fading a little when he realises Eren is in good spirits. He shakes his head, reaching up to stroke Eren’s cheek tenderly, thumbing over a cut under his eye. It’s not deep, but Levi is being very careful nonetheless. Noticing Eren's frown, Levi brushes off Eren's hand to take over massaging his neck. The tendons there tense and jerk if he presses too hard, but Eren leans in instead of flinching away so he thinks it must be doing some good.

 

“They said you’d been admitted after being in a car accident but I hung up after getting the basics. I didn’t ask how bad it was. I couldn’t. Eren, what happened?” he asks, much calmer than he had been a few minutes before. Eren furrows his brow.

 

“I’ve been sitting here trying to work it out in my mind. It happened really fast, and my head hurts so much. I know there was a cat, though. How strange is it that I can see that so clearly while everything else is a blur?” Levi huffs a short laugh.

 

“Not strange at all. You’re cat-crazy,” he says affectionately. Eren shrugs with one shoulder.

 

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. But anyway, I was driving home from work, coming up to the traffic lights past that nice Indian place, you know the one. And just before the intersection, this ginger cat crosses the road in front of me, so I slow down early. She had a kitten in her mouth, I remember because it was so cute. And so she passes safely and I drive the last little bit just as the light turns green. But the person behind me rear-ends me—not that hard, Levi, don’t worry. Ah well, I mean… that’s not the bad part. The hit stops me in the intersection and then it was really bad timing. I know I got hit from the side then, really suddenly. It gets fuzzy here but people were saying the other guy ran a red, straight into me. Loads of witnesses at least. I heard sirens and lots of people talking. The ambulance came and then we can fast forward to right now.”

 

“Eren, you finish work at five and it’s quarter past six now. Have you been sitting here the whole time?” Eren almost nods, but then remembers what a bad idea that would be.

 

“Yeah. I never lost consciousness, and for the most part I’m fine so I’m not a major priority right now. I should be called soon, but they’ve had some really bad stuff come through. A little girl got kicked by a horse.” Levi makes a face, but it’s an expression of concern, not anger. Patience is necessary at times like these, he knows.

 

“Shit. But your neck… and your arm doesn’t look good.”

 

“The whiplash isn’t terrible, I’ve dealt with similar things before. But, uh, yeah.” Eren carefully lifts his right arm, moving the ice pack to look at the abnormal swelling in the middle of his forearm. There aren’t any open wounds, but it’s still awful to look at. “It hurts like hell. I think I might’ve broken something. Actually, scratch that, I’m pretty sure I’ve broken something. But it’s just my arm. It could have been worse.” Levi doesn’t say anything to that, simply taking a deep breath and leaning forward to rest his forehead on Eren's shoulder.

 

Eren lets him stay like that for a moment, but soon starts to fidget. He wants to lean on Levi in return, but the pain in his neck is stopping him. It’s getting hard to ignore, with his fatigue catching up to him. In the end, Levi raises his head before he can make a decision, but Eren takes the opportunity. He twists his whole torso, and uses his good hand to tilt Levi's chin up so that he can quickly kiss him. Levi's curiosity turns to surprise, both eyebrows raising instead of just one. Eren hopes he doesn’t mind; it’s a crowded public place, but everyone else is too focussed on their own problems to pay the two men any attention.

 

“Sorry for worrying you,” Eren says when he pulls away. Levi blinks, then reaches up to poke at the line between Eren's eyebrows.

 

“You stress me out,” he says without bite. Eren pouts a little, but the effect is ruined when his lips curve into a half smile, one that grows until he can’t hide it anymore. He’s saved from having his cheek pinched by a nurse finally calling his name.

 

“Let’s go see what the damage is then,” Levi mutters, walking by Eren's side as he follows the nurse to be checked over.

 

“God, I wanna go home.” Eren is cradling his arm with support from the other hand, and Levi watches carefully so that no one bumps into him during the short walk.

 

After explaining the cause and symptoms of his injuries again, giving his medical history, and having his vitals taken, Eren is told a doctor will see him soon. Once the doctor arrives, she examines his neck and arm, all the way from wrist to shoulder, and determines that he has indeed broken a bone. Levi can’t help but hover, his eyes flicking between Eren's face and the doctor’s hands. She can only feel evidence of one break, but Eren is sent straight to x-ray for a more accurate diagnosis. Since Levi can’t go with him for that, he has to endure another tense waiting period, only this time he frowns and taps his foot, his worry for Eren showing as an intense glare that makes hospital staff and strangers alike give him a wide berth.

 

It’s a long while before they are free to start the journey home.

 

+++++

 

The cast is bulky and inconvenient. Eren had been able to get away with just a short arm cast, one that goes from his hand to just before his elbow, but he still dislikes it immensely. The x-ray had revealed a clean break in his ulna, so he hadn’t needed surgery or realigning of the bone. The hospital’s orthopaedic team had taken care of him, and sent them off with a note to stay off work, cast care instructions, and a list of what not to do – Levi had paid very close attention to that part. They had arrived home and gone almost immediately to bed that Friday night, forgoing dinner in favour of much-needed sleep. But Eren hadn’t been able to get a full night of rest that night, or the two nights since then.

 

In the darkness of the early winter morning, Levi sits up in bed, stretching and moving to get up in less than a minute, as is his routine. But he is caught off guard and dragged back to the mattress by an arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“Eren? You’re up?” Eren can rise with the sun, but rarely does he wake before that unless it’s a special occasion. There’s a sad groan coming from under the covers, which answers Levi's question. “Couldn’t sleep again?” Another groan, muffled this time. The arm around him tightens its hold as Eren's head finally pops out, his eyes squinting even though there’s no light in the bedroom. He has dark circles under his eyes that rival Levi's own, and a miserable expression that Levi immediately wishes he could get rid of.

 

“It hurts too bad. Don’t go, please,” Eren whines, and for once Levi can tell he isn’t exaggerating. He briefly debates doing as Eren has asked and staying home, but knows he can’t. Sighing, he reaches out to stroke Eren's head, comforting him and smoothing down his bedhead at the same time.

 

“Sorry, Eren. It’s Monday and, as much as I don’t want to, I have to go. Stay in bed as long as you like. I’ll bring you some painkillers once I’m dressed, okay?” Eren cracks one eye open, fixing Levi with a forlorn look. The redness around his green iris only makes it worse. Levi feels like a monster for pulling away. He prays that Eren won’t cry, because that would break him, and the brunet looks pretty close to doing just that.

 

“No, stay with me.” The complaints continue as Levi begins opening drawers and picking out his work clothes, and they don’t stop even when he moves to the bathroom and then the kitchen. By the time Levi returns, washed and dressed, Eren has quieted to unhappy mumbles every few seconds. He stops when he hears Levi put down a glass of water on the bedside table, rolling slowly to see him offering two tablets in his outstretched palm.

 

“This sucks.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You suck.”

 

Levi raises an eyebrow at that, giving Eren a pointed look that he didn’t feel needed explaining. Judging by the blush that spreads across Eren's cheeks, he understood just fine. He holds out a hand for Levi to drop the pills into and then sits up just enough to swallow without choking before huddling under the blankets once more. Levi only gets a flash of light green, the colour of Eren's fiberglass cast wrapping, before he’s slipping it back out of sight.

 

“Eight more weeks of this. That means I’ll have it on for your birthday,” Eren grumbles, pulling the covers up to his chin.

 

“If you heal quickly then it might only be six weeks,” Levi reasons, but it’s true that he’ll still be needing it on Christmas, since the first of December is tomorrow. “You are blessed with good health so it wouldn’t surprise me. How’s your neck?”

 

“Stiff,” Eren replies, his tone snappish. Looking down at him, knowing that his bad temper is directed at the situation and not his company, Levi feels very useless. Being cooped up in the house is never good for Eren, especially when he’s suffering alone. It is with a heavy heart that he bends down to kiss his forehead and tuck the sheets around him to keep him warm.

 

“When the painkillers kick in, try to get some more sleep. I’ll do my best to be back early.” Levi glances back once he’s at the bedroom door, only to see Eren staring after him like an abandoned puppy. Just as the door is swinging shut he hears a quiet voice that makes him pause.

 

“Have a good day. Drive safe. I love you.”

 

Smiling to himself, Levi knows he would not hesitate to fight someone if it means that he could rush through work today.

 

+++++

 

Being a bit of a night owl, ‘sleep is for the weak’ is a well-known phrase to Eren. But lying there in bed, the space beside him growing colder by the minute, he can’t deny he needs it. After the shock wore off on Friday night, he really did end up feeling like he’d been hit by a car. The little aches down his side and his leg that had been initially overlooked made themselves known overnight, and his neck had become worse before it started getting better.

 

But throughout all that, Levi had been there. The weekend had been just the two of them, staying inside, with Levi helping Eren and his clumsy left hand. With his dominant arm out of action, Eren had quickly learnt that simple tasks were no longer so simple. Sleep evaded him because any wrong movement turned his arm into a throbbing mess. He would blindly reach out for Levi in the night, forgetting about the cast while only half-awake, and jolt himself awake when he misjudged the distance. He had felt deprived of touch, until Levi rolled over, only half-awake himself, and made Eren the little spoon. That way he could keep the cast tucked in close or resting by his face and Levi could snuggle into his shoulder blades and hold him until he drifted off again.

 

Little things like that suddenly meant a lot.

 

After listening to Levi's car drive away, Eren tries to clear his mind. He pushes aside the unwelcome thoughts of where his own car is – being repaired in the garage, as Eren's luck extends to still having a mostly-working vehicle – and what he’s going to do with himself for the next few weeks.

 

When his eyes open again, the room is much lighter and the clock on the opposite wall reads noon. Exhaustion clings to his body, but his head feels better, so he forces himself to sit up. The muscles at his hip have gone tight, and he sighs deeply as he swings his legs over the edge of the mattress. The room is a couple degrees colder than he wants to endure, so he grabs a jumper out of the closet and shuffles to the kitchen.

 

Working the appliances takes double the time with only one arm. He can move the fingers of his right hand fine, but it is fear that keeps him from using it. Fear that any pressure on his arm, even while supported, will cause the bones to shift out of place and prolong his recovery. He will need to go back for regular x-ray check-ups to make sure that exact thing doesn’t happen. It’s strange, and a little scary, to not know his own limits anymore. He doesn’t want the painkillers to make him believe in a false strength.

 

Eren reluctantly spends the afternoon watching television, later putting on a movie he’s already seen and zoning out for the duration of it. The stress and restlessness gives him the urge to bake, but in his condition it would be impossible. Or if not impossible, then frustratingly difficult. A moment later he realises that a broken arm means he’ll definitely need Levi's help when it’s time to make his famous Christmas cookies. The only thing he feels happy about is the fact that he has been super organised with buying presents this year, and so the lack of a car and driving ability doesn’t prevent him from getting what he needs. But even then, he hasn’t wrapped them all yet, and doesn’t feel confident enough to try in his current state. He slouches into the cushions, mood souring. Even cleaning the house to impress Levi is beyond him. He curses at the free time he’s wasting.

 

When Levi walks into the house after work, he finds Eren moping in a darkened living room. The only light is coming from the TV, and his husband looks seconds away from throwing a childish tantrum.

 

“Levi, I can’t do _anything_.” The sofa dips as Levi sits beside Eren, cradling his face with both hands. He looks into those tired green eyes and frowns.

 

“Did you sleep?” Eren nods, and Levi's expression softens. He squishes Eren's cheeks, since it’s hard to resist such a thing in that position. “Good. That’s all you need to do,” he says, ending the sentence with a chaste kiss to Eren's puckered lips.

 

And for the first time that day, Eren laughs.

 

+++++

 

The week continues to torture Eren with boredom, until finally, Saturday arrives and he has Levi all to himself once more. Or at least, that had been the plan.

 

“Your sister is here.” Those four words send Eren into a small panic. A weekend visit from Mikasa is not uncommon, since she likes to drop by when she’s in the area, but this time Eren would’ve appreciated some warning.

 

“What?!”

 

“She’s just getting out of the car,” Levi says as he walks past the window, fresh cup of tea in hand. Eren jumps up from the sofa, but then freezes. Flying through the options in his head shows no positive outcome from Mikasa seeing him right now, yet he has no escape and nowhere to hide in such little time. Levi gives him a weird look, but moves to open the front door when it becomes obvious that Eren isn’t going to. And then it’s only a few seconds later that Mikasa is rounding the corner and Eren resigns himself to his fate. The subtle happy expression that she had been wearing falls as soon as she spots the new addition to his arm.

 

“Eren,” she says, in a voice that says ‘explain now before I start cracking skulls.’ Rubbing the back of his neck, Eren gives her a sheepish smile.

 

“Hi, Mikasa. We, uh, weren’t expecting you,” he starts, looking over her shoulder to see Levi watching their exchange with confusion. Mikasa crosses her arms, and Eren thinks that that reaction is worse than if she had rushed over and fussed over him, which he usually dislikes. The woman standing in front of him is a different kind of protective right now, though.

 

“You didn’t tell her, did you,” Levi says tonelessly, figuring it out on his own. Eren tries to signal to him to stop talking, but it doesn’t work. “Eren, it’s been a whole week.”

 

 _Now I’m fucked_ , is all Eren has time to think before Mikasa is advancing on him, her dark eyes furious.

 

“You have been texting me all week and didn’t think to mention this? How long were you going to wait to tell me? How did this even happen?” Eren holds up his hands in surrender, opening his mouth to apologise, but Mikasa cuts him off. Her face turns stony, her voice like ice. “Who did this to you?”

 

Knowing he has to calm her before she makes any death threats, Eren grabs Mikasa’s wrist and drags her to the kitchen, guiding her to sit at the table so he can sit across from her and explain face-to-face. As he speaks, her anger fades, only to become shock and concern. Once he’s finished, she reaches across to hold onto his left hand, staring sadly at his right.

 

“Don’t just keep things like this from me,” she eventually says, after she’s let it all sink in. Eren flips his hand so that he can squeeze hers reassuringly.

 

“I’m sorry, really I am. I just knew it would worry you too much. Levi was stressed out enough for the both of you,” he jokes half-heartedly. He can tell by her face that Mikasa is unamused.

 

“I should withhold your Christmas present as punishment,” she says neutrally. Eren gapes at her.

 

“Mikasa, no! You can’t!”

 

Minutes later, Levi walks back with his empty mug to see Eren clutching at Mikasa’s sleeve, begging for something he can hardly understand.

 

“Tea?” he asks, speaking slightly louder than normal so that he can be heard.

 

“Yes, please,” Mikasa replies.

 

+++++

 

“We had a deal, Eren.”

 

“Yeah, but do you really have to cash in on it now?” Eren whispers, trying and failing not to draw attention to their conversation. It is obvious to all their friends that Mikasa is plotting something, the rare glint in her eye making them all curious. When she reaches under the pub table for her bag and pulls out a black sharpie, Eren knows there’ll be no talking her out of it. The others won’t let it go now either.

 

“What deal are you talking about?” Armin asks from Eren's other side, blond hair falling in his eyes as he leans forward. Mikasa holds out her free hand and makes a beckoning motion to Eren, who has no choice but to oblige and offer his cast to her.

 

“Since Eren purposely did not tell me about his accident, he agreed to two things. The first was to buy all my drinks when we went out to meet up with you guys tonight.” Eren had readily said yes to this, as Mikasa hardly ever has more than two drinks, even when there’s a large group and therefore more people to look after him if she gets tipsy. “The second thing is that I am to be the first person to write on his cast. And I can put whatever I want.”

 

Normally, Eren would not have hesitated on this part, but Mikasa’s mood had been unreadable when she asked it, and even now Eren can’t guess what kind of thing she might be thinking of permanently putting on his cast. Of course, now that she’s asking for it today, in front of their friends, Eren highly doubts he’ll be leaving without some questionable things on there.

 

As Mikasa begins writing, Jean grins at Eren from across the booth. “You couldn’t even do the normal thing and post about your problems all over social media? Such a dick move, Eren. Mikasa deserves better than that.” He shakes his head in faked disappointment.

 

“Let’s see if anyone cares when your nose is mysteriously broken, horseface,” Eren spits back. Jean sneers at him, while Marco sets down his pint and attempts to pacify the two of them before they cause a scene.

 

The glaring and rude gesturing continues until Mikasa swats the back of Eren's head and says, “Stop moving. I’m not done yet.” Eren huffs but settles down, watching as Jean follows Connie to go buy another beer. He doesn’t want to look at what Mikasa is doing until it’s finished, so he has time to school his face into something that won’t offend or anger her again. Over on her right side, Sasha giggles and whispers more suggestions, clearly having fun at Eren's expense.

 

“Y’know, I’m annoyed you didn’t tell me either,” Armin says, leaning his arm on the table and narrowing his eyes.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Armin! You know I don’t like delivering bad news,” Eren pouts, irritated that his best friends are ganging up on him. One guilt trip has been plenty so far.

 

“Next time I see Levi I’m going to have a word. I need updates if you’re going to keep quiet in future.”

 

“Make sure I’m there, too,” Mikasa adds. Eren throws his good hand up in exasperation. “Okay, I’m done.” She’d capped the pen and sat back while Eren hadn’t been paying attention, and now twirls the sharpie gracefully between her fingers. Her satisfied face makes Eren relax, knowing she’s mostly forgiven him by now. And as he turns his arm under the light and reads what she put he can’t help but smile, even if he finds it to be a bad joke. There on the outside of his arm are the words ‘FRAGILE HANDLE WITH CARE,’ looking very much like a black stamp due to Mikasa’s neat handwriting, complete with a rounded border.

 

“Get well soon, Eren,” she says softly, fixing her red scarf in an attempt to hide the quirk of her lips.

 

“I can’t believe my favourite chef is injured and out of commission,” Sasha cries.

 

“Don’t remind me, Sash’. All I want is to be back to work helping out in the kitchen, especially since the restaurant is going to be even busier in the run up to Christmas and New Year’s,” Eren replies.

 

“As soon as that cast comes off I want you to make me- I mean, _us_ , a feast! I call dibs on the pen!” Sasha shouts, just as Jean and Connie slip back into the booth. After that, Mikasa has to switch back to her protective mode, since Eren's arm is being tugged in all directions so that everyone can mark his cast in their own way. Jean and Sasha have a five minute debate over how much space she can use, during which Armin slips in and draws a treasure map on the inside of Eren's wrist, leading to an X over where his fracture should be. For Eren, it’s as entertaining as it is exhausting, and when he finally gets dropped off home, he happily drapes himself all over Levi, who is reading on the sofa.

 

“I hope you didn’t get too drunk, it’s only Wednesday after all. Did you have a good time?” Levi asks, putting down his book so that he can card his fingers through Eren's hair instead. Humming in contentment, Eren adjusts his position so that he can comfortably lie across the length of the couch and look up at Levi.

 

“’M not drunk. And everyone else took great pleasure in my suffering.” Levi absentmindedly pushes all of Eren's hair to one side, his hands warm against Eren's temple.

 

“What do you mean?” Lifting his arm from between two cushions, Eren shows Levi his newly-decorated cast, black words and scribbles covering most of the green wrap. Levi raises an eyebrow and gently holds Eren's wrist so that he can turn his arm to see everything. There’s Mikasa’s stamp and Armin's ‘X-marks-the-spot’ map, and then a drawing of a Christmas tree courtesy of Sasha taking up a lot of his outer arm, a few unrelated cat faces dotted around from Connie that all have happy mouths shaped like the number 3, and a simple, positive get well soon message from Marco, complete with a smiley face. Jean, thinking he’s hilarious, had wrestled Eren for the pen and then drawn a poop emoji, but at least it was high up near his inner elbow so it could be covered by a sleeve if necessary.

 

It is quiet as Levi examines their handiwork, and Eren notices that he keeps twisting his arm as if looking for something in particular. The man’s expression is thoughtful, and when he releases his wrist a moment later, Eren can only give him a questioning look.

 

“Get up for a sec, I’ll be right back,” Levi says, standing up as soon as Eren is out of his lap and walking to the kitchen. The sound of drawers being opened and closed drifts through the open door, and then Levi comes back, a thin permanent marker in hand. “I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of it before.”

 

“Not you too!” Eren backs away from Levi, to the other side of the sofa, getting ready to dart across to the stairs. But in the next second, Levi has a firm hand on his chest, pushing him down and caging him in with a knee on either side of his hips. “No fair! Levi, you're being ridiculous!” He laughs, unable to twist or break free without bucking Levi onto the floor.

 

“I’m pissed you let them take all the good spaces, shut up and let me do this.” Overpowered, Eren's protests end up smothered by a pillow only two minutes later.

 

+++++

 

A week and a half later, it’s finally time for Levi's scheduled break from work. A year of saving his holiday and sick days means that he has two whole weeks off after he finishes that last Friday. Before the accident, Eren had made plans for that evening, to celebrate in a way he knew they would both enjoy, and he is not about to let a broken arm get in the way of them. When Levi leaves for work in the morning, he acts casual, giving his usual farewell with an extra sweet kiss, and then spends most of the day making sure everything is in place.

 

When Eren hears the front door open and the shuffling of shoes and a coat being taken off, he’s smiling from ear-to-ear just thinking of how much Levi is going to love what he’s done. Glad that he factored in extra cooking time due to the cast slowing him down, Eren sets the dinner plates down on the kitchen table, scanning the arrangement with a keen eye before moving to meet Levi in the hallway.

 

“Welcome home,” Eren greets cheerfully, surrounding Levi in a warm embrace. Wrapping his arms around his husband, Levi rubs one cold cheek against Eren's thick knit jumper.

 

“Mm, you smell nice. Can we stay like this for a while?” he breathes, happy to relax and share Eren's heat for as long as he can. Laughter rumbles in his ear.

 

“I’m not sure if you’re smelling me or the food.”

 

“Definitely you. But you cooked? Did you have any trouble?” Levi tilts his head up to look at Eren, who gives him a lopsided smile.

 

“Shh, I wanted to surprise you. Come, it’s ready to eat.” Eren laces their fingers together, leading the way to the kitchen. He pulls out Levi's chair for him, but has to laugh at how awkward it is to try to push it in. Levi ends up doing it himself while Eren lights the single candle placed in between them, quickly putting out the match and settling into his own chair. He manages to pour the wine on his own, filling Levi's glass first. It feels like a first date, somehow, with how jittery Eren is and how he bites his lip expectantly as Levi goes to take his first bite. But, of course, it can’t be, since Eren already knows that salmon is one of Levi's favourites, and the ring on his left hand glows under the yellow-orange candlelight.

 

“This is amazing, Eren,” Levi says, voice low but sincere. Eren's cheeks go pink at the praise, and he distracts himself by having a taste of his own. The lemon and breadcrumbs give the fish the perfect extra flavour and texture that he had been aiming for, and the colours of the plate are balanced out by white rice and green salad. Overall, he’s satisfied with his work, a feeling that is only intensified by seeing Levi savouring each mouthful like it’s his last. “In a romantic mood, are you? The candle, and the music… I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting it. Did Hanji call you? I told that idiot not to.”

 

Eren averts his eyes, keeping them on his plate as he smiles modestly. “It’s nothing. Like I said, I wanted to surprise you. But no, I haven’t heard anything from Hanji today. Why?” At the question, Levi straightens up in his seat, suddenly looking a little nervous. Eren looks up at him, but Levi won’t quite meet his eyes.

 

“Well… I’ve been offered a promotion.” Eren can do nothing but blink, the news leaving him speechless. After a moment of silence, Levi glances up, and his heart leaps at the way the flame makes Eren's wide eyes shine. There is a second where they just stare at each other, before Eren finally manages to talk.

 

“Levi! That’s so… I mean… wow! Congratulations. Tell me you’re saying yes.”

 

“I will, when I go back. I wanted to let you know that it might give me longer hours certain days, but I’ll now have at least one day off a week.”

 

“I’m so proud of you!”

 

Eren's happiness practically radiates through the room. They talk a little more about the details of Levi's new position, and little things that happened during their days, until Eren's plate is empty without him really realising and Levi is placing his knife and fork down parallel on his plate. As he usually does, Levi takes both plates over to the sink to rinse and then put in the dishwasher, so Eren only needs to blow out the candle. And when Levi closes the dishwasher door and stands up, he immediately feels a strong chest press up behind him, and is encouraged to lean back by Eren's arms pushing gently against him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“… Dance with me,” Eren says, not waiting for a reply as he slowly twirls Levi so that they are facing each other, his right arm around Levi's back and his left hovering in the air, waiting. Levi looks between that hand and Eren's face, his expression carefully blank, and then ignores it completely. Instead he places both his hands on Eren's stomach, sliding them upwards and over his shoulders to loosely loop around his neck.

 

“How about we just sway instead.” Affection swells in Eren's chest, and he happily rests both his hands on Levi's hips, following his lead.

 

“Anything to be close to you,” he says, touching their foreheads together and closing his eyes. They sway to mellow versions of famous Christmas songs, easy and comfortable, and when Levi kisses Eren it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

 

A light tug at his lower lip and fingertips scratching at his scalp have him holding back a moan, and the way his heart suddenly picks up speed makes his eyelids flutter open.

 

“I want you,” he whispers into the non-existent space between them. A thoughtful hum is the only response for a few seconds, Levi's fingers not yet relaxing their hold on his hair, those ink-black eyelashes still brushing over his pale cheeks. “Please, Levi, it’s been too long.”

 

“You’re injured, still. I didn’t want to push you, I hate seeing you hurt.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, I’m fine,” Eren insists, their voices both hushed. Levi hums again, his eyes now locked onto Eren's.

 

“Then let’s take this to the bedroom, I’d prefer a bed and not a table tonight,” Levi replies, with what Eren knows is feigned indifference. The look on Levi's face gives him away.

 

The sheets are clean and fresh, a worthwhile effort on Eren's part even when he’d had to fight to get the duvet cover on without making his arm ache earlier that day. Now, he can take his time unbuttoning Levi's shirt, letting it fall to the floor along with his own t-shirt and jeans. He crawls on top of Levi's naked body moments later, but is promptly rolled over onto his back, Levi frowning down at him from above.

 

“Oi, no weight-bearing on that arm. I’m not having sex with you if it’ll end in another hospital visit,” he scolds. However, Eren's attention is divided, checking out Levi's bare chest and stomach and—“I mean it, Eren. You’re too reckless.”

 

“Ah, Mr. Jaeger, always taking care of me,” Eren says, trying to lighten the mood. “So should I just lie here?”

 

“You should just trust me.” Levi smirks, leaning down to suck and bite at the side of Eren's neck, moving to nip at his collarbone while his hands stroke down Eren’s sides. In no rush, he licks and pinches each nipple before travelling lower, teasing at the waistband of Eren's last piece of clothing, just where his dark line of hair disappears.

 

Heart thudding at his ribs, Eren reaches down to run the fingers of his right hand through Levi's hair, only to be shooed away before he can make contact.

 

“No grabby hands, either.” Eren pouts. “You’ll thank me later when your arm doesn’t keep you awake. You always get so rough when you’re worked up.”

 

“You’re just too good. C’mon, Levi, you’re making me feel useless again. I want to suck you off.” A slight twitch of fingers at his hip is Eren's only indication of how those words affect Levi, since he can’t see how his pupils dilate in the dim light of the room. In the next moment, Levi is turning and shifting his legs, effortlessly straddling Eren's head. And Eren gets no further explanation, as Levi decides to start mouthing along the bulge in his underwear, hot breath and tongue dampening the fabric. Shuddering at the sensation, Eren thanks whoever is listening for the gift that is Levi and his mouth, lifting his head off the pillow to lick a bold stripe along the underside of Levi's cock.

 

Eren can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed about the fact that he probably won’t last long. Being without the use of his right hand has meant various sacrifices, after all. When Levi finally pulls down his underwear and sucks at his crown, Eren moans, loud and unashamed, momentarily neglecting his own task. The pleasure makes his toes curl, a shiver running up his spine. To make up for his inattentions, Eren reaches up with his left hand to put some pressure on Levi's lower back, making it easier for him to take Levi's cock fully into his mouth.

 

Giving and receiving at the same time is a joy that Eren has rarely experienced, and now it nearly overwhelms him. There seems to be an unspoken competition of who can make the other moan louder, shake harder, forget himself longer. Time has no meaning, since they are so lost in each other and the impulses rushing through their bodies.

 

Feeling his climax approaching rapidly, Eren is torn between his desire to please and his want to warn Levi. In the end, he thinks Levi must already know how he is barely holding on, and it’s that sinfully skilled tongue that pushes him over the edge.

 

Eren's body tenses all over, and he tries and fails not to thrust into Levi's mouth. Although Levi takes it in stride, Eren feels the need to apologise. Not waiting to ride out his own high, he does his best to open up his throat and take Levi in all the way. The position is new and slightly awkward, but Eren's gratification comes in the form of Levi's nails digging into his thigh and a wrecked moan echoing around the room. Levi releases down his throat without Eren really tasting any of it, his muscled thighs trembling and threatening to collapse. Holding some of Levi's weight with his good hand, Eren swallows until the last spurt and backs away a little, his need to breathe catching up to him. Levi gasps at the oversensitivity, picking himself up and flopping to Eren's left side.

 

Chests heaving, they slowly come back to themselves, one of Levi's knees just touching Eren's shoulder, while Eren's left hand brushes against Levi's upper arm. For a long time, the only movement between them is Eren stroking Levi's bicep with his knuckles.

 

“I wanted another round, but I’m suddenly so worn out,” Eren eventually says, his voice more hoarse than he had expected. Levi simply turns his head to look at him and hums in vague agreement, his eyes slipping closed. There’s a length of silence. Eren can feel the sweat cooling on his skin. “Hey, Levi?” The man answers with another hum, delayed this time. “Would you still like me if I broke another bone?”

 

“Mm? Yeah.”

 

“… Thanks.” The word comes out heavy with sleep. Levi snorts softly.

 

“I love you no matter what. In sickness and in health, right? I’d rather you stay in one piece, though.” His words drag, too, like his lips take extra effort to move.

 

“I’ll try,” Eren promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! It's been another really fun year to participate in the Secret Santa, thank you to the organisers~
> 
> My tumblr:[fortheloveoferen](http://fortheloveoferen.tumblr.com)


End file.
